Abduction of Lucy Heartfilia!
Abduction of Lucy Heartfilia! is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue Phantom Lord's Master, Jose Porla, sent Gajeel Redfox to severely damage the Fairy Tail Guild while they were away, and they were reduced to a basement, though this was not enough to push Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master, to a war with Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 However, Gajeel Redfox's surprise attack on Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear ignites Makarov's fury and he proclaims war with Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23 While the rest of the guild was at battle, Lucy was left to care for the injured team while the rest of Fairy Tail (except Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan) arrive at the Phantom Lord Guild in Oak Town for an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 5-8 Abduction While walking on the streets of Magnolia, Lucy complains about being left behind by the rest of Fairy Tail, but shrugs it off as Shadow Gear needed someone to care for them and that was probably her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Suddenly, a sunshower occurs, much to her surprise. At the same time, she sees a mysterious woman with curled blue hair walking toward her from the opposite direction who seems to be talking to no one in particular. She begins with the phrase, "Drip, drip, drop." and says that Juvia is the rain-woman. As she passes by Lucy, the mysterious woman asks her what does she bring, and in turn Lucy asks her who she is. But when they pass each other, neither of the questions are given answers for the blue-haired woman bids her farewell as she pulls out an umbrella.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-15 Suddenly, a part of the ground seems to rise and a French man springs out with a strange catchphrase, "Non, non, non". The man calls the blue-haired woman "Juvia-sama" and tells her that she can't abandon her mission now. Juvia, in turn, calls him "Monsieur Sol". Sol tells her that the mademoiselle over there, meaning Lucy, is none other than their precious cible (French word for target). He formally introduces himself to Lucy, while asking pardon for his manners, as Sol of the Land and also introduces the woman, Juvia of the Deep. Both of them are from Phantom Lord's Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 16-17 Lucy is surprised at the revelation that they are from Phantom Lord. This ignites her anger over their attack on their guild and Shadow Gear, particularly Levy McGarden, and grabs her keys for battle. However, Sol states that it is a misunderstanding, as it was Gajeel who did all those by himself and not actually them, though it was true that all of the guild agreed to the idea. Suddenly, Lucy was trapped in a huge dome of water made by Juvia. Lucy tries to escape, but Juvia tells her that her Water Lock cannot be broken. Juvia also tells her to not worry, because she will not kill Lucy, for it is her duty to bring back Lucy Heartfilia. Sol declares victory with Juvia's successful capture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Lucy later awakes and finds herself in a prison inside Phantom's headquarters. Phantom Lord's Guild Master Jose Porla arrives and offers her better conditions, but Lucy wants to know the reason behind Phantom Lord's attack. She learns from Jose that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping since he wanted her back, and the destruction of Fairy Tail was just an added Bonus. Lucy refuses go back and demands to be released, but when Jose refuses, Lucy gets him by saying that she needs to go to the bathroom. Jose thinks her tricks are laughable, however, when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Jose turns around, she kicks him in the crotch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 10-18 As Jose is instantly incapacitated, Lucy tries to leave, but sees that she is being kept in a sky prison. Lucy, somehow believing Natsu will be there to save her, jumps off of the tower and, as she expected, Natsu appears and catches her as they safely fall into the ground. Lucy starts to cry, telling Natsu it is her fault all this happened. However, she reveals that she still wants to be in the guild, because she loves being in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 19-28 References Navigation